Que hubiera pasado si
by Sumire crazzy Murasaki
Summary: Nunca se han preguntado que hubiera pasado si Nowaki no hubiera llegado a la universidad y detenido el beso que se estaba apunto de dar en la sala de profesores? Pues bien un corazón roto, un deseo incontenible, y sobre todo un momento de locura harán saber a Miyagi y a Hiroki, los placeres de la vida cuando uno esta lastimado dejando que la pasión y la locura invada sus sentidos.


**Bienvenidos a mi nueva entrega (a los pocos que lean lo que escribo), esta vez la historia es entre Hiroki y Miyagi, mostrándonos que hubiera pasado si Nowaki no hubiera llegado a la sala de profesores, espero les guste.**

**NT: Los personajes no son míos son de Shungiku Nakamura sensei. Pertenecientes a Junjou Romantica.**

**Podremos encontrar un poco de hard (o eso creo :P) recordándoles es que hombrexhombre y que si no les agrada simplemente no lo lean y dejen disfrutar a los que si agradan de este género.**

**Un saludo. Los dejo leer. :3**

La lluvia me dejo totalmente empapado, solo me queda llegar a la escuela y quedarme ahí por un rato, no quiero volver a casa, el dolor, los recuerdos, una pena en mi corazón me invade, volví a caer en la trampa del amor, en el juego del destino, porque me enamore, porque decidí volver a creer en el, porque? La imagen de cierto medico pelinegro le impedía ver más allá, el recuerdo de sus besos, de sus caricias, las sonrisas, las mismas estupideces que odiaba pero que le causaban cierto sentimiento de cariño se comenzaron a juntar. Muchas preguntas rondaban por la cabeza de Kamiyou mientras caminaba a la escuela, ya no le importaba nada, solo quería olvidar, estar solo, un camino largo a su parecer, llego a su destino, su oficina dejando a cada paso un rastro de agua, frente a la puerta de la sala de profesores no denota que no estaba solo, una figura se acerca a la puerta de manera despreocupada, Miyagi se encontraba sorprendido al ver que detrás de esa puerta veía aun destrozado y mojado Kamiyou, con el solo verlo su corazón comenzó a latir muy fuerte, un sentimiento lo invadió, ayudándolo a entrar y cerrando la puerta, lo tomo de las manos pidiendo una explicación a tal estado físico y emocional, pero ningún sonido salía de la destrozada persona que tenía en frente, al no recibir respuesta alguno del castaño comenzó a buscar un par de toallas para secarlo, no recibía respuesta de nada, ni rechazos, nada, lo comenzaba a poner un poco nervioso, no sabía que hacer o como poder ayudarlo, comenzó a secarlo, cuidando de no lastimarlo, sentía que cualquier movimiento que realizara en algún momento lo rompería, lo veía tan frágil, tan desprevenido, una idea comenzaba a nacer en su mente, en el acto vio que el castaño comenzó a llorar de manera desenfrenada, la decisión estaba tomada era el momento haría que Kamiyou fuera suyo a voluntad.

En un momento rápido Kamiyou se levanta del sillón donde se encontraba, buscando un lugar donde esconderse para que no viera sus lágrimas caer pero ya era demasiado tarde Miyagi ya lo había visto y su deseo lo comenzó a dominar, ya no estaba pensando en las consecuencias, acorralándolo por la espalda cerca de la ventana, tomando lo por la cintura un beso ha sido robado, primero rechazado pero la voluntad del castaño se debilitaba con forme el pelinegro insistía, el beso comenzó a ser terno y delicado, los brazos del más joven rodeaban el cuello del mayor. Miyagi había conseguido lo que más había deseado tener un cálido beso, volviéndolo más exigente pidiendo más y más, su cuerpo ya no estaba conforme con el beso, le pedía más, en un juego de movimientos eróticos , terminaron recargados en el escritorio, tirando todo lo que estorbaba en el camino, los dos ya desesperados comenzaron a quitarse las ropas, Miyagi lo hacia con delicadeza sin dejar de rozar los labios, sin dejar de juguetear tiernamente con su lengua de Kamiyou; sentía como las manos del castaño comenzaban a quitarle la ropa torpemente, un temblor y el miedo lo invadía, en un momento de lucidez se aleja instantáneamente del pelinegro:

K: _**pe..pero que estás haciendo?**__-_ sorprendido por lo que estaba haciendo y apunto de hacer –

M**: **_**mmmm estoy o estamos?**_ – en tono burlonamente seductora- _**no vi que pusieras resistencia, sin mencionar que se ve que ambos lo necesitamos, así que porque mejor en lugar de quejarte seguimos con lo que estábamos haciendo y mañana en la mañana hacemos como que no pasó nada, lo que pase en este salón se quedara en el salón y nadie sabrá que paso**_- en un tono más seductor se acercó de manera lenta para retomar lo que estaba haciendo-

K: _**pero no podemos hacer esto**_- recordando el rostro de Nowaki y el dolor que le causo su abandono- _**al menos no aquí**_- sonrojado y bajando un poco la voz-

M: _**el lugar ya no importa**_- comenzando a besar el cuello del menor- _**solo déjate llevar por lo que sientes y deseas hacer en este momento**_- terminando de quitar la camisa.

Ya no podía dar vuelta atrás, deseaba sentirse amado y Miyagi era el que le estaba ayudando a sentir ese lejano sentimiento, sus manos se movían más rápido pero de igual manera muy torpes, sus labios se estaban poniendo rojos, en el fondo pedía que la persona que lo tocara y lo hiciera sentirse amado era el joven médico, pero ese deseo fue desapareciendo conforme los recuerdos y los besos del mayor lo sumergían en un placer doloroso. El escritorio ya no era de ayuda, ya no era suficiente para estimular el momento, ambos estaban comenzando a excitarse, a desear más y más uno del otro, la respiración comenzaba a ser agitada pero acompasada, el pelinegro comenzó a besar el torso del castaño, besando y chupando ciertos botones rosas que comenzaban a ponerse duros, los gemidos ahogados de Kamiyou le estimulaban auditivamente, un solo pensamiento invadía su deseo: "Al fin serás mío, nos volveremos uno por una noche, una noche que quedara en el olvido, pero al mismo tiempo que recordaras en tus momentos de debilidad los cuales te harán volver a mis brazos", pensaba mientras comenzaba a bajar sus manos para poder terminar de desvestir al más joven.

Las caricias se volvían más exigentes, el castaño ya no se hallaba en su propio deseo, la lujuria y el placer habían invadido por completo todos sus sentidos, lo único que quería era sentir al mayor dentro suyo, con tal pensamiento invadiéndolo, comenzó a quitar el pantalón, el sonido del pantalón cayendo fue tapado por los ya sonoros gemidos del castaño, en un movimiento rápido empujo a Miyagi a la silla, dejando sorprendido al mayor, una sonrojada expresión de nerviosismo lo invadía, comenzó a estimular aquella parte que comenzaba anhelar, su lengua y su boca comenzaban a jugar con dicha parte, haciendo que el pelinegro se sonrojara y comenzara gemir, la sorpresa aun lo tenía en shock pero no evitaba que tomara al menor por el cabello de manera gentil, estimulando a continuar, mientras el menor de manera involuntaria se comenzaba a preparar para el momento, las expresiones lascivas que hacían los dos os estimulaba.

La lluvia a pesar de ser un sonido fuerte era acallada por lo sollozos del mayor, el castaño sintiéndose ya preparado para lo que continuaba, se levantó y lentamente fue metiendo lo que deseaba minutos atrás, unas silenciosas y perceptibles lagrimas caían por la mejilla del castaño, sin entender en que momento dejo de tener el control de la situación solo se dejó llevar por el ambiente y colocando sus manos en las caderas del menor para ayudarlo en el ya complejo movimiento, comenzó a besar el pecho del menor, dejando pequeñas marcas rojas por donde su boca pasaba, escuchando solamente de nuevo los ya sonoros del castaño, con una mano masajeando y estimulando aquel palpitante deseo, las manos del menor se aferraban de manera violenta conforme las embestidas aumentaban, el momento crucial estaba llegando y con ello ambos a su límite, el movimiento era más violento, más rápido, el sonido del momento era lo único que estaba importando, haciendo escuchar a ambos el placer que se provocaban y la dicha que estaban teniendo, una quebrada pero placentera voz corrompió el sonido de la seducción:

K: _**ya hazlo, termina**_,- el sudor, el placer, la lujuria ya lo dominaban- _**hazlo dentro de mí.**_

M: _**tus palabras son música para mis odios, no quiero que luego te arrepientas**_- su voz era entre cortada y llena de deseo- _**pues bien tocaras el cielo y gritaras como nunca.**_

Acelerando más el ritmo, el castaño arqueaba su espalda mientras el pelinegro lo recostaba en el escritorio, los espasmos se comenzaban a sentir el momento había llegado, un sonoro grito se expandió por toda la sala, la silla y el escritorio completamente mojados y la pareja relajada en el silla, Kamiyou se encontraba recostado en el pecho de Miyagi, mientras este lo abrazaba con ternura, ambos intentaban recuperar el aliento, el ritmo cardiaco; el menor simplemente cerro lo ojos y sonrojado hablo en voz baja:

K: _**esto no será comentado, se quedara solo en nuestros recuerdos cierto?**_- acariciando el pecho del mayor-

M: _**ese fue el trato no es así?-**_ su voz volvía a la normalidad con un toque de tranquilidad y seducción- _**pero si necesitas de nuevo consuelo no dudes en acudir a mí, que te hare olvidar todas tus penas aunque sea por una noche**_- dijo en un tono ya más juguetón-

K: _**creo que comenzare a tomarte la palabra**_- en un rápido movimiento volvió a besar al mayor, dejándolo sorprendido-

Después de un momento de descanso y viendo el reloj se percataron de casi amanecía, y ambos necesitaban un baño y un cambio de ropa, dejar ventilar la sala para eliminar todo aroma de su encuentro, tomaron sus ropas intercambio solo las corbatas, y salieron del recinto. Tomando cada uno su camino, el amanecer está apunto de denotarse haciendo que ambos a distancia vieran al cielo, cada uno tomo la corbata que llevaban haciendo que una ligera sonrisa se marcara en ambos.

Una noche donde un amor prohibido y que jamás se llegaría crear era la creación de la relación más estrecha y amable que ambos podían tener ya que la próxima vez ninguno de los dos se contendría, siguieron su camino dejando que los primeros rayos de sol, alumbra su camino eh hiciera que lo que paso esa noche solo fuera un sueño un dulce y placentero sueño.

FIN

**Sumire Crazzy Murasaki**

**Gracias por leer espero les haya agradado.**

**P.D. me disculpo por las faltas de ortografía **


End file.
